To correct severe malocclusion, severe underbite or overbite, congenital micrognathia or mandibular defects from trauma or disease the applicant has devised an osteogenic mandibular distention apparatus and method that are contained within the oral cavity. An adjustable mechanism is clamped to the lateral aspect of at least one ramus under the masseter muscles and attached by surgical pins to the anterior portion of the mandible and the mandible is then transected. Daily adjustments are made to distend the anterior transected portion of the mandible while maintaining viable bone forming tissue in the transected gap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,687 Fairley et al. describes a fully sub-cutaneous device for the distraction of bones in the craniofacial region. He crafts no claims but incidentally notes: "
A further application of this device according to the invention is its use in the distraction of the mandible." Fairley et al. relies upon piercing the skin by means of a "stab incision" to reach the distraction adjustment means or "the device might include an electrical motor being activated by remote control (radio signals) in order to provide the forces required." He relies upon a single threaded spindle and mini-screw mounted plates to accomplish distraction in a single direction.